


(23:47) seonghwas late night live~

by seokga



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, doesn't change the fact yeosangs needy af though, except it's kinda not???, idk just read it don't be a pussy, seonghwa just wants to talk to atiny, yeosangs desperate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokga/pseuds/seokga
Summary: yeosang was beyond irritated. it was the first time in weeks that he'd been able to share a room alone with seonghwa and still, the first thing his boyfriend wanted to do was film a vlive.oryeosang is thirsty af and seonghwas too busy talking to atiny to give him any attention. so yeosangs gotta do what he's gotta do.





	(23:47) seonghwas late night live~

**Author's Note:**

> (fic title is what seonghwa called the live yeet)  
> (listen to you know by Jay Park whilst reading for a more,,,,, enlightening,,,, read)  
> (https://youtu.be/IbF2cobNmx4)

yeosang was beyond irritated. it was the first time in weeks that he'd been able to share a room alone with seonghwa and still, the first thing his boyfriend wanted to do was film a vlive.

to be fair, it was more like recording than filming as it was audio only but even that took time away from yeosang.

he knew he was being selfish- that atiny deserve seonghwas attention too but it really had been weeks and yeosang didn't care. he _needed_ hwa.

so really, who could blame him for being a little impatient?

It didn't help that seonghwa looked fucking delectible. He'd been working out a lot lately and he made sure people noticed by wearing tight jeans with rips in the thighs and muscle shirts that didn't leave much to the imagination.

seonghwa sat at the head of the bed, back resting against the wall with his legs out straight in front of him as he spoke to the phone on his bedside table.

fuck, yeosang wanted to _sit_. he wanted to drop himself right on top of his boyfriend- to grind against him til seonghwa was just as needy as yeosang was. He wanted to grip seonghwas arms as he rocked against him, to feel the muscle bulge underneath his fingertips and know seonghwa could fucking break him _in half_ if he wanted to.

but he couldn't because seonghwa was too busy paying him no attention.

he knew what he was about to do would make the older mad, he knew he'd be punished but he didn't even care. the idea excited him, even. if he didn't have his hands on seonghwa in the next thirty seconds he'd go insane.

moving quietly, he slid up the bed on his stomach, repositioning himself to sit beside seonghwa. the olders eyes found yeosangs and gave him a wide smile and yeosang felt a rush of adrenaline shoot through him. seonghwa wouldn't be smiling at him like that if he knew.

he turned away again and yeosang knew as soon as seonghwa started his next sentence that that was his cue.

he dragged his hand over the distance between them and landed it firmly on seonghwas stomach- fingertips already tracing the ridges of muscle below the fabric of his shirt.

yeosang let his eyes flutter shut, holding back the urge to sigh at how good it felt to finally feel his boyfriend after so long.

he smirked as he heard seonghwas sharp intake of breathe, snapping his eyes back open to see the boy raise a questioning eyebrow at him. yeosang just shrugged, not ceasing the movement of his hands against seonghwas core. he licked his lips as seonghwa turned again to face the speaker.

this was so dangerous. if they got caught, if either of them made too much noise, they were fucked. it was so risky and if atiny figured out what was going on, their career was as good as over. _fuck, why did yeosang find that so hot?_

he watched seonghwas adams apple bob as he swallowed and yeosang wanted nothing more than to run his tongue over it.

he settled for second best, waiting for seonghwa to play another song for the viewers before he leaned over, laying his hand flat and firm on seonghwas abs. smirking to himself, he took the bottom of seonghwas ear into his mouth, teeth teasing the skin as quitely as he could manage.

yeosang complimented himself for being patient enough to wait until the older had started a song because without baekhyuns voice ringing in the background, seonghwas gasp would have surely been audible. 

seonghwa turned sharply, pulling his ear from the youngers mouth in the process. yeosang had to stop himself from whining at the loss.

yeosang shivered in anticipation as seonghwa fixed him with a hard stare, all traces of his previous smile long gone as the coldness in his eyes and hard set of his jaw clearly told yeosang to be careful.

yeosang pressed his lips together, resisting the urge to smirk once again.

once seonghwa had returned his attention to the vlive, yeosang kept his lips off his hyung but instead resumed the motions of his hand, this time trailing lower and lower.

he could feel the older tense beneath him as his hand settled on seonghwas thigh. it's not like seonghwa could just interrupt his own sentence to tell yeosang to cut it out though so he kept talking.

yeosang felt triumphant as his fingers began to trace the ridge of seonghwas jeans on his inner thigh. the shaky breath the older let out when yeosang cupped his cock a lot louder than the last and definitely heard.

seonghwa glared warningly at the younger who was still leaning against him, mischievous glint in his eyes.

seonghwa quickly retrieved his phone from the bedside table to find a series of 'are you okay seonghwa-oppa?'s in the comments and yeosang could feel the irritation radiating off his boyfriend.

"I'm okay atiny" he replied cheerfully- a stark contrast to the hard look in his eyes as he played it off with a fake chuckle, "It's just a little cold in here"

seonghwa soon launched back into conversation, quick to make sure the viewers forgot what they heard. it worked too, until yeosang started moving his hand again.

he didn't waste time as he palmed the older roughly through his jeans, knowing full well that seonghwa wouldn't give him long to do so.

yeosang jolted in surprise as exo's love shot began resounding around the room a lot louder than before and seonghwa dropped his phone harshly on the duvet cover. 

seonghwa moved with the speed of lightning as he rolled them over, pinning yeosang down with a hand wrapped around his throat. he looked so big,caging the younger in with predatory eyes and yeosang could feel himself hardening by the second. the pressure on his neck felt so fucking _good_ and he was desperate for seonghwa to squeeze just that little bit tighter.

but of course, seonghwa did no such thing, instead leaning closer to the youngers face, the same hard look driving yeosang crazy.

" _quit it_ " he scolded the younger, voice low and gaze unflinching. he knew the volume of the music would disguise seonghwas voice from the atiny listening but yeosang still got a rush out of knowing someone _could_ have heard. 

just as quickly as he'd appeared, seonghwa retreated, assuming his earlier stance with his back against the wall and turning the music down to resume the live.

yeosang felt so alive. sure, his hands were no longer on the older but he could still feel seonghwas firm grip on his neck and the sensation had his mind running wild with all sorts of images.

he layed there as seonghwa continued speaking, staring at the ceiling in amazement at how good it felt to have his lovers hands on him for the first time in weeks.

it wasnt enough though. for yeosang, nothing but the real thing would ever be enough and for that reason, he sat up abruptly.

' _seonghwas going to go fucking feral_ ' he thought to himself, smiling as he settled on his knees on the other end of the bed- directly in his hyungs line of sight.

seonghwa paid him no mind- instead opting to scroll through comments on the live as he continued speaking.

yeosang pouted but wasn't discouraged.

slowly, he spread his knees, proudly displaying the tight tent in his pants as he breathed deeply.

from then on, yeosang didn't hesitate. he brought a hand down to palm at himself, effortlessly rocking his hips into the warm heat of his own grip.

it wasn't long before he was fully hard and fuck, it hurt. the only solution was to unzip his jeans and take his dick out of his pants the way he'd been wanting to all night.

seonghwa heard the zipper before anything else and quickly snapped his eyes to focus on the younger, voice breaking slightly as he took in the sight of his babyboy being so disobedient.

yeosang couldn't help the pride that blossomed in his chest- he'd got his hyungs attention.

yeosang threw his head back as he pulled himself out of his jeans, tracing the head with his fingertips as he let out shallow moans.

he knew he was being too loud so he did what seonghwa did whenever he needed yeosang to be quiet- he brought his other hand to his lips and drew two fingers into his mouth.

slowly, he rolled his head around til his eyes met seonghwas.

yeosang knows how he must look right now, one hand wrapped tightly around his cock and the other slick with spit as he pushes in and out of his own mouth- eyes fluttering as he imagines seonghwas fingers instead of his own.

best of all, he's facing seonghwa directly and he can see the way his hyungs eyes darken at the sight, at the way he shifts in discomfort from how tight his jeans have suddenly become.

"somebody asked what my favourite song on the album was?" seonghwa continued, eyes still trained on the younger boy as he held the phone to his mouth, "I'd have to say-"

his voice faultered as yeosang threw his head back again, this time pulling his fingers from his lips to wrap tightly around his own throat- mimicking the way seonghwas had no more than a few minutes ago.

" _hyung_ -" yeosang sighed, whimpering slightly as he bucked into his own fist. he needed seonghwa _now_ , he couldn't even remember the last time he was this desperate- he didn't know if he ever had been.

he was being too loud but he got what he wanted.

"ahhh, atiny, I think I'm gonna call it a night" seonghwa choked out, catching himself before he started drooling at the sight of a whimpering, flushed yeosang.

it was when seonghwa finally pressed 'end live' that yeosang let out a proper moan- loud and needy and _so desperate_.

yeosang wasn't even aware his hands were no longer on his own body until seonghwa was leaning over him, strong grip pinning yeosang down by his wrists.

" _what the fuck do you think you're doing, brat?_ " seonghwas breath was hot on yeosangs face and he moaned just at the sensation. despite finding the olders gaze so arousing before, he now turned his head to the side, scared that if he looked at his hyung too long he'd explode.

seonghwa wasn't having it though, and he gripped yeosangs jaw tightly, forcing the younger to look him in the eye, " _do you really need me that much? enough to put all of our careers on the line? to show all the people who love us just how much of a little bitch you are_?"

yeosangs chest was heaving and he felt so small with seonghwas thick arms caving him in- reminding him there was no escape. seonghwas tone was meant to be repremanding but yeosang had never felt more turned on- evident in the way he whimpered below the older and bucked his hips, begging for friction.

 _"I'm literally fucking scolding you and all you want is my dick?_ " seonghwas tone was low, predatory, " _what makes you think you deserve it after what you just did?"_

" _hyung_ " yeosang moaned, panting as seonghwa released his jaw so he could speak " _please_ -"

" _please what brat_?" yeosang didn't answer, instead opting to thrust his hips up in hopes seonghwa would pay attention to his problem, shamefully whining when they made no contact.

seonghwa literally growled, moving yeosangs wrists to fit roughly under one hand and using the other to press the youngers hips hard into the bed.

" _use your words slut"_

yeosang mewled, hands and thighs trembling from the name. seonghwa had only ever called yeosang a slut once before but he still remembers how hot it made him feel. that time too, seonghwa was angry, as he _should_ be when his boyfriends trying to give him head in the middle of movie night with six other people.

" _hy_ -" yeosang whimpered as he met seonghwas eyes again, equal parts terrified and excited by hard gaze, " _hyung please_ " he moaned, not able to help himself from struggling against his boyfriends grip- desperate to be touched.

" _please fuck me_ "

**Author's Note:**

> not to be a lil bitch but this is the first nsfw thing I've written so I kinda pussied out before the actual smut, sorry sisters.  
> also, fun fact, seongsang is a ship I told myself I'd never write filfth for but thanks to @cherrychangbin, here we are.  
> (I might write the second part later, who knows 👀)


End file.
